Derrame de azúcar
by pleasenoticemesempai
Summary: Recopilación de oneshots azucarados siempre de la misma pareja. RxA
1. Tarta

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**TARTA**

_Este capítulo es una traducción literal del inglés al español del capítulo 3: 'Pie', del FF 'Box of chocolates' escrito por PurseMonger._

— ¡Ya he llegado! — exclamó Ranma al entrar en casa.

Akane, al verlo, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla que causó que Ranma se ruborizara.

— ¿Cómo te fue el día?

— Umm. Bien — él se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza — ¿Y el tuyo?

— ¡Ha sido genial! ¡He encontrado una nueva receta y te he preparado algo muy especial! ¿Por qué no te lavas y te preparo algo para comer?

Cuando Ranma se sentó en la mesa esperaba con entusiasmo que llegara la comida. Akane rápidamente preparó una taza delante de él. Viendo lo que había en la taza, Ranma hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Es té!

— Umm… tiene hojas flotando.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio Akane respondió.

— Claro que tiene hojas. ¿De qué te crees que está hecho el té?

— Umm… claro… ¿qué es lo que has preparado? — dijo Ranma tras apartar el té a un lado.

— ¡Tarta! ¡Ahora voy a buscarla!

Ahora un poco más inquieto, él vió cómo Akane volvió sujetando algo marrón y aterronado que tenía forma de tarta… más o menos. Ranma miró, horrorizado, cómo ella lo cortaba. Cuando colocó una porción en un plato él notó cómo caían algunos trozos al suelo. Ignorando el desorden, Akane lo colocó delante de Ranma y le dedicó una radiante y expectante sonrisa. Él observó nervioso a… eso… en su plato removiéndolo con su tenedor.

— Ummm. Akane, esto… bueno… esto parece hecho de tierra — sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa de Akane se desvaneció siguió — ¿no tienes comida de verdad?

— Esto es todo lo que hay, Ranma — dijo Akane apretando sus dientes.

— Sabía que tenía que haber ido a comer con Ucchan hoy. La comida que prepara siempre está muy rica.

— ¡Ranma!

— ¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre, Akane! — se quejó el chico.

— ¡Tú siempre tienes hambre! — ella se levantó de golpe — ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

— ¡No sé! ¿No podemos pedir a Kasumi que nos prepare algo?

— ¡No! ¡Está ocupada!

— Bien. ¿Y no puedes traer nada más, como patatas fritas o galletas?

— ¡No! ¡Sabes que no puedo entrar en la cocina!

— Está bien. ¡Pero no pienso probar eso! — exclamó señalando a su plato.

— ¡Vale! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya no quiero jugar más contigo! — gritó Akane y se dio la vuelta, saliendo corriendo de su casita del jardín.

— Anda, Akane, vuelve — gritó Ranma en su dirección — ¡Podemos jugar al pilla-pilla o al escondite! ¡Podemos entrenar si quieres!

Akane se volvió y le sacó la lengua mientras hacía — ¡Biiiii! — Se volvió a girar y corrió pasando por delante de sus padres que se estaban riendo en el salón.

Ranma se la quedó mirando, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, bajó la mirada y empezó a patear piedras.

— De todas formas las marimachos como ella no deberían jugar a papás y mamás.

Aún riendo por el comportamiento de sus hijos, Soun palmeó la espalda de Genma y dijo — Ya son una pareja perfecta.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Por si alguno no lo habéis notado, en este capítulo Ranma y Akane son niños _(gracias capitán Obvio)_. Sé que el capítulo no corresponde con el canon de Rumiko pero al leerlo me gustó y lo quise compartir, sin más. Lo que tengo planeado con este fic son varios oneshots sin relación entre ellos, todos pomposos a más no poder. Algunos los voy a escribir yo y otros los voy a traducir. Lo califico como T porque no habrá lemon pero sí alguna subida de tono más adelante. Un abrazo y hasta pronto!


	2. Mañanas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**MAÑANAS**

_Este capítulo es una traducción literal del inglés al español del capítulo 1: 'Mornings', del FF 'Box of chocolates' escrito por PurseMonger._

Akane caminaba por su casa lentamente, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Adoraba las mañanas tranquilas y las oportunidades que estas le proporcionaban. Ese día ella fue la primera en levantarse y se apresuró con su baño matutino, intentado conseguir algo de tiempo extra antes que todo el mundo se levantara y el caos volviera a empezar. Tras terminar, moviéndose por el pasillo, se aseguró de no pisar ningún tablón suelto para no hacer ruido. Llegó a una puerta, la abrió lentamente y sonrió cuando vió una figura debajo de las sábanas, su torso moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo rítmicamente. Fue hasta un lado de la cama, se quitó el albornoz dejándolo caer a sus pies. Deslizándose debajo de las sábanas, abrazó a la figura que ya estaba allí por la espalda. Ella sonrió al sentir su calor al tocarlo con su fría piel. Cariñosamente, dejó un beso en su nuca.

— ¿Akane?

— Shh. No queremos que nadie se despierte — murmuró ella en su oído.

Dándose la vuelta, él sonrió de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Akane se acelerara. Ella lo besó suavemente antes de mirar esos expresivos ojos azules. Incluso en la tenue luz de la mañana, podía ver claramente el deseo en ellos.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días — él abrazó su cuerpo, acercándosela — prefiero cien veces esto que cualquier despertador — añadió antes de darle un largo beso. Él dejó sus manos deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la suave piel de su espalda y después llegaron a su trasero, causando que ella soltara un leve gemido.

Lentamente la movió para que quedara bocarriba, él encima, apoyándose sobre sus propios brazos colocándolos uno a cada lado, cerca de la cabeza de Akane. Él descendió y empezó a dejar pequeños besos por su mandíbula y cuello.

SLAM.

Ranma rápidamente se movió rodando hacia un lado y casi no tuvo tiempo a prepararse antes que dos cuerpos volaran hacia él.

Akane se sentó rápidamente y se tapó con las sábanas. Ella miró a su lado y tragó saliva, viendo dos ojos femeninos posados como un búho en ella. Sintiéndose descubierta, sonrió forzadamente.

Akane levantó la mirada y vió a Ranma aún combatiendo con sus dos atacantes. La pelea duró un poco más hasta que Ranma fue inmovilizado.

— ¡Ríndete!

— ¡Sabes que no puedes ganar!

— ¡Vale, vale! ¡Me rindo, vosotros ganáis!

— ¡Viva!

— ¡Mami, mami! ¡Hemos ganado a papi!

Ahora abrazando a su hija de dos años, que se puso en su regazo durante el 'Ataque Sorpresa Saotome', Akane rió al ver a los dos niños saltando sobre la cama.

— Sí, ya lo veo. Parece que vuestro entrenamiento ya se está notando. ¡Ni os hemos oído cuando veníais por el pasillo!

Los niños sonrieron por su cumplido con unas sonrisas que a Akane le recordaron a la egocéntrica de su padre. Saliendo de la cama, Ranma recogió a su pequeña princesa y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella chillara de alegría.

— ¿Ya que lo habéis hecho tan bien, qué os parece si preparo tortitas para desayunar?

Los chicos empezaron a saltar más alegres por su futura recompensa.

— De acuerdo, venid conmigo abajo y mamá puede venir cuando esté lista.

Akane vió cómo los dos niños corrieron fuera de la habitación con la velocidad que consiguieron con su entrenamiento. Ranma, aún con su hija en brazos, los siguió. Echando un último vistazo a Akane, le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Akane se tumbó otra vez y cerró sus ojos pensando, "_Qué le vamos a hacer… Siempre hay un mañana"_.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Sé que he sacado los dos capítulos del mismo sitio, pero bueno, ese fic fue el que en gran parte me inspiró a empezar este. Espero que os haya gustado, creo que pronto voy a escribir alguno yo desde cero. Hasta la próxima!

sslove: muchas gracias! jajaja un abrazo!

nancyricoleon: muchas gracias!

ResasS: gracias por tu review! ese es su fin, me alegro que lo haya cuplido! :D un saludo!

bry: jajaja gracias por tu review, me siento muy halagado! pero mujer, si no te gusta no leas esos fics jaja parece que te guste sufrir, yo cuando me topo con uno de esos lo dejo enseguida, porque primero todos tienden a forzar demasiado la situación y segundo porque casi siempre están mal caracterizados Ranma y Akane, dejando por ejemplo que un simple malentendido los separe o que el autor les haga hacer acciones que nunca harían los personajes de Rumiko, seguro que sabes a qué me refiero. Un saludo!


	3. Grupo de apoyo

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**GRUPO DE APOYO**

_Este capítulo sí que es mío. A partir de ahora si no digo lo contrario significa que lo es._

Ella lo había vuelto a hacer.

Ranma estaba sentado en la mesa fingiendo que estaba mirando la televisión, pero su atención estaba centrada en otro lugar, a su izquierda. Sentada en el lado contiguo de la mesa estaba Akane, ella sí que seguía la serie que en esos momentos estaban emitiendo en la televisión. El chico de la trenza constantemente le lanzaba algunas miradas fugaces de reojo a la artista marcial peliazul y más de una vez tuvo que volver la vista hacia adelante porque su prometida se dio cuenta.

Parecía que Akane estuviera volviendo de eso una costumbre, ya lo había hecho otra vez esa semana. Después de terminar su entrenamiento de la tarde subía a darse un baño y cuando volvía llevaba una de las camisetas negras de tirantes de Ranma y unos pantalones cortos, MUY cortos. Cuando el chico de la trenza la veía entrar en el salón sentía como su sangre, mayoritariamente, se concentraba en su rostro y se quedaba hipnotizado por aquel conjunto. La camiseta, aunque le iba claramente grande, insinuaba su silueta y dejaba una buena parte del escote a la vista. Y luego estaban esas piernas…

Ranma tenía suerte que estaban los dos solos en el salón porque el ver a Akane con ese conjunto, incluyendo una pieza de ropa suya, despertaba su instinto más salvaje. Si alguien los molestara se iba a arrepentir (menos Nodoka y Kasumi, ellas dos eran sus únicas excepciones). Por ejemplo si Ryoga hiciera alguna de sus apariciones Ranma lo mandaría a sobrevolar Nerima sin darle tiempo a decir ni una palabra. Por suerte su padre estaba jugando al shogi con Soun y estaban demasiado concentrados haciendo trampas para prestarles atención, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, Nabiki en su cuarto leyendo revistas y Happosai en una de sus excursiones.

Aunque él tuviera esos instintos, cuando en momentos como ese Akane le prestaba algo de atención, como una mirada, unas palabras o un roce, inmediatamente Ranma perdía el mundo de vista. Se transformaba en una versión parecida a cuando el doctor Tofu ve a Kasumi. Le era difícil articular palabras coherentes, balbuceaba y tenía unos terribles deseos que la tierra se lo tragara.

Absorto en sus pensamientos el chico no notó el rubor de sus propias mejillas y que estaba mirando descaradamente a Akane sin darse cuenta y ella lo miraba a él confusa. En ese momento Kasumi entró en el salón con cuatro tazas de té casi hirviendo que dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Va todo bien, Ranma? — preguntó la chica peliazul inocentemente pero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios — pareces acalorado.

— S…si. ¡Sí! ¡Todo bien! — exclamó nervioso el artista marcial — ¿No tienes calor? ¡Hace mucho calor! ¡Creo que me voy a tomar un baño con tanto calor!

"_¡Mierda!_" pensó el chico. _"¡Ya estamos otra vez! Estúpida marimacho con su estúpido cuerpo… ¿Y quién le manda ponerse mi ropa? ¡Seguro que lo hace adrede! Ahora entiendo al doctor… el pobre hombre… creo que deberíamos formar un grupo de apoyo. Algo así como: Plataforma de afectados por las hermanas Tendo"._

— Oh, Kasumi, ¿has traído refrescos? ¡Muchas gracias! — Ranma tomó un vaso y empezó a beber.

— Ranma, no… aún están muy calientes… — dijo preocupada Kasumi.

El chico de la trenza escupió lo que había bebido y se le cayó todo el líquido encima. En ese momento le abrasaba toda la boca, la garganta y el pecho. Salió corriendo de allí para lanzarse al estanque del jardín tropezando con el tablero de shogi que estaban usando sus padres y dejando atrás a las dos hermanas que lo miraban pasmadas.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Aclaro cuatro cositas. 1-El nombre de este fic lo saqué de un comentario/conversación con Naty. 2-No es ningún secreto que los dos capítulos anteriores no son míos, lo puse justo debajo del título. 3-La idea de hacer oneshots llenos de fluff es más vieja que matusalén. 4-Al escribir esto no hago daño a nadie.

Ale, vuelvo a mi cueva hasta nuevo aviso.

Elena 79: jajaja estoy de acuerdo, creo que cuando yo también tenga hijos pondré

Aurora: bueno espero que la versión mejorada de Testosterona te guste más que la anterior aunque de momento está parada como hombre entre hombres. Ay gracias por todo!

Julieta: si yo también he visto ese fic, no me lo he leído pero he entrado a ver lo que dices y sí, lo ha puesto. Bueno si le molesta que nuestros fics se parezcan es su problema, yo tampoco quiero empezar una guerra. Entiendo en parte que le molestara pero nuestros fics solo se parecen en el nombre y la forma, y eso ya lo he explicado arriba, es una coincidencia.

bry: ay gracias por tus palabras, cuando cuelgo algo siempre espero tu review jajaja nunca fallas. Bueno espero que todo vaya bien y que no te haga sufrir mucho el escritor ese jaja

Natalia Saotome Tendo: jajaja gracias me alegro que te gustara, a ver que te parece este que sí que he escrito yo . en fin un beso!


	4. Tu mano en la mía (YT1)

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**TU MANO EN LA MÍA (YT1)**

_Este capítulo es una traducción literal del inglés al español del capítulo 1: 'Your hand in mine', del FF 'Your touch' escrito por Jeremy Harper._

_NOTA: este capítulo tiene lugar justo después de la aventura de Ryugunzawa._

Estaban sentados de lado, más juntos que otras veces. Tenían la casa para ellos solos esa noche, y la memoria de Ryugunzawa aún estaba fresca. En la televisión emitían una vieja película de kung fu, Akane parecía absorbida por esta, riendo de vez en cuando por lo ridícula que parecía en algunos momentos. Ranma sólo le prestaba una atención superficial, él estaba concentrado en Akane, en particular en la mano que tenía descansando en su regazo. Su mano, pequeña pero a la vez fuerte, se había sentido muy bien cuando volvían de Ryugunzawa; no se soltaron hasta que llegaron a los afueras de Nerima. Desde entonces él se arrepintió de no haber dicho lo que le pasaba por la cabeza durante su vuelta a casa. Quizás era algo bueno que no intentara acelerar las cosas. No tenía ninguna habilidad con las palabras; casi siempre le traicionaban. Este argumento que se planteó a él mismo no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo. El arrepentimiento se mantenía.

Ranma miraba de reojo a la mano de Akane. Quería volver a sentirla, la tentación de hacerlo latía en su pecho como un segundo corazón. Trató de reprimirla, pero fue en vano, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte tras cada intento. Él se movía inquieto en su sitio, volviendo su cabeza hacia la televisión cuando Akane lo miraba confusa. Tenía miedo que ella adivinara en qué estaba pensando y que le llamara pervertido, pero ella no dijo nada y volvió a prestar atención a la película.

El chico robó otra mirada a sus manos y se preguntó si debería evadir la tentación yéndose antes a la cama, aunque él no quería. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo junto a Akane, especialmente cuando no había nadie que los molestara. Quizás… ¿Quizás podría dejarse llevar por sus impulsos? A ella no le importó ir tomados de la mano antes. ¿Por qué debería molestarse ahora? ¿Y qué es lo peor que podría pasar si ella no quería? Un golpe. Tampoco era para tanto. Casi todo el mundo le había propinado un golpe alguna vez. El dolor era solo temporal y se podía aguantar estoicamente hasta que pasara. De todos modos se estremeció al pensar que Akane podría mandarlo a través del techo de una patada por atreverse a tomarla de la mano. El dolor físico no era nada, era otro tipo de dolor el que esa acción le proporcionaría y no quería que así fuera. Necesitaba alejarse de ella por un minuto para que pudiera pensar con claridad.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber? — preguntó el chico y se levantó.

— Sí, por favor. Sólo un refresco.

Ranma, agradecido, se retiró a la cocina. Sacó dos botellas de cola de la nevera y se tomó un momento para centrarse. Fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión. Volvió a la sala de estar, se sentó otra vez junto a Akane y le dio un refresco, que ella aceptó dándole las gracias. Mientras ella bebía a Ranma le fue muy difícil mantener su determinación. Él tomó un sorbo de su refresco y esperó que ella pusiera el suyo en la mesa. Cuando lo hizo, lentamente la alcanzó y vacilando cubrió la mano derecha de Akane con su izquierda.

Sorprendida Akane bajó la vista a su regazo donde estaba la mano de Ranma en la suya, cubriéndola por detrás. Ella levantó la mirada hacia su prometido; él tenía la vista al frente, hacia la televisión, aunque no parecía que prestara mucha atención a esta. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si esperara tener que moverse rápidamente enseguida. En sus mejillas un tímido rubor iba ganando intensidad tras cada segundo. Sin mirar, el chico dio a su mano una suave palmada.

Ranma esperaba la explosión que su parte pesimista decía que era inevitable. Nunca llegó. En su lugar notó como la mano de Akane daba la vuelta, los suaves dedos de la chica entrelazándose con los suyos y dándole un suave apretón. Ranma se atrevió a mirarla y encontró su vista puesta sobre él, y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Ranma dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, la tensión evaporándose de su cuerpo. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un suave apretón a su mano. La sonrisa de Akane creció y se movió para estar más cerca de él, sus hombros casi tocándose.

Vieron el resto de la película en silencio, sus manos entrelazadas, en ocasiones dándose entre ellos afectuosos apretones, sus pulgares en constante movimiento, trazando suaves patrones. Demasiado pronto para ellos empezaron los créditos, y Akane, gentilmente y sin querer hacerlo, separó su mano de la de Ranma.

— Buenas noches, Ranma — murmuró la chica peliazul.

— Buenas noches, Akane.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Akane se acercó al chico para que sus hombros rozaran levemente antes de levantarse e ir a su cuarto. Ranma vió cómo se marchaba, después salió al jardín y se sentó en una roca de alrededor del estanque, mirando las estrellas, difuminadas por la luz de Tokio pero aún así visibles. Tenía la sensación que podía saltar y arrancarlas del cielo, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Esta vez he actualizado muy rápido, como en los viejos tiempos xd

maxhika: gracias! un saludo!

Bry: bueno como siempre gracias por dedicarme unas palabras. Sí, esa era mi intención al hacer que Akane se pusiera ropa de Ranma, a los hombres no se que nos pasa con eso, debe de ser algo psicológico, pero nos gusta y mucho. Bueno sí que fue un hasta luego pero de momento solo voy a seguir con este fic, los otros ya veremos como va, no te prometo nada. Un saludo!

Aurora: eso formaba parte de mi plan maléfico, en realidad soy el hijo perdido de Rumiko y mi misión era volver a dejaros así muajajajajaja bueno gracias y me alegro que te gustara y siento que te enfadaras por que dejé los otros fics pero por favor entiende que no voy a forzarme si no tengo ganas de seguirlos por lo menos de momento . Un abrazo!

Elena 79: gracias y aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que te gustara!


	5. Medianoche - Primera parte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**MEDIANOCHE – Primera parte**

Aunque estaba más relajado el corazón aún le iba a mil por hora. No se lo podía creer. Por fin había sucedido. Esa noche la había hecho suya. Estaban los dos tumbados de lado en la cama de ella, apoyados sobre su costado, Ranma sobre su izquierdo y Akane el derecho para que quedaran encarados. La cama era demasiado estrecha para que pudieran dormir dos personas, pero a Ranma no le molestaba. Más bien todo lo contrario, podía estar más cerca de ella, sentir su suave aliento en su cuello.

Gracias a que la tenue luz de la luna llena se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación podía apreciar sus femeninas facciones. Era preciosa. Durmiendo tan plácidamente parecía tan pura y vulnerable que Ranma quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás. El chico se lo replanteó y pensó que tampoco era tan mala idea, que valía la pena probarlo. Lentamente y con cuidado para no despertarla envolvió la cintura de Akane con el brazo derecho, el que tenía libre, el izquierdo lo tenía de soporte. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Ahora su boca estaba a meros centímetros de la frente de Akane, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Como Ranma estaba un poco más arriba de la cama aprovechó la proximidad para darle con cuidado un beso lleno de afecto en la frente.

Esa noche estaban los dos solos en casa, toda su familia por un motivo u otro estaba fuera, aunque eso no importaba. Ahora sólo importaban ellos dos. El chico seguía sin poder dormir, la dulce fragancia de Akane, ese aroma que lo llevaba loco desde hacía ya tiempo se lo impedía.

Ranma bajó un poco en la cama hasta que sus ojos quedaron anivelados con los de Akane. Se tomó unos minutos para contemplar su rostro. Lo único que quería era que ese momento fuera eterno. Ella, la chica de sus sueños por fin había sido suya. No se cansaba de repetírselo.

El chico de la trenza levantó un poco su propio cuerpo apoyándose sobre su brazo izquierdo y acercó su boca al oído de Akane.

— No sabes cómo te quiero — suspiró Ranma mientras apartaba el pelo de la frente de Akane — lo eres todo para mí.

Ranma volvió a su posición anterior. Su rostro estaba a meros centímetros del de Akane. Observó cómo en los labios de la chica se formaba una tímida sonrisa. El chico notó como su propia sangre se concentraba en su rostro, si no fuera por la oscuridad de la habitación podría verse el rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¿Lo… lo has oído? — murmuró el chico de la trenza.

Akane lentamente abrió los ojos y aún sonriendo asintió.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

En estas notas del autor no voy a hablar sobre el fic, voy a hablar un poco sobre mí para variar. No os sintáis obligados a leerlo.

No tenía intención de escribir este capítulo pero no lo he podido evitar, simplemente necesitaba el fluff. Justamente ayer (no sé cuando voy a colgar esto pero cuando lo escribí fue ayer) leí algo que me hizo llorar. Sí, yo mismo llorando. Lo odio. No recuerdo la última vez que lloré, solamente alguna vez que se me habían humedecido los ojos, como cuando ves a esos niños y niñas palestinos que han sufrido un bombardeo en televisión o como cuando simplemente te sucede algo triste, pero hacía mucho que no lloraba. Repito que lo odio. Tengo que dejar de leer determinado tipo de fics.

No sé qué me pasa con la pareja Ranma y Akane pero estos dos me han calado muy hondo. Desde que volví a ver la serie y luego leí el manga progresivamente me volvía más y más adicto, para llamarlo de alguna forma.

A continuación voy a explicaros algunos episodios de mi vida, no tiene mucho que ver con FF así que tampoco os sintáis obligados a leerlo. Esto simplemente lo hago porque dicen que a veces lo que uno necesita es desahogarse contándoselo a alguien y prefiero hacerlo así porque entre nosotros hay un anonimato.

Solamente he estado enamorado de verdad una vez. Y esa vez, para ser suaves, ella me arrancó el corazón del pecho y lo arrojó a la basura. No os voy a contar exactamente qué pasó, sólo que el desenlace de la historia incluye ella, un poco de alcohol y un amigo que al final resultó no serlo.

Acabo de recordar la última vez que lloré. Adivinad.

Creo que fue eso lo que hizo que dejara de creer en el amor. Me transformé en el típico tío de discoteca que va a por todas las del local. Tampoco era de aquellos que van a chica por noche pero ya os hacéis una idea. Luego volví a ver Ranma ½ (cuando se suponía que tenía que estudiar por los exámenes de la universidad, típico mío), una serie que veía cuando tenía diez años en la televisión. Poco a poco, esa muralla que me había levantado a mí mismo se fue quebrando. De alguna forma es triste que eso lo hiciera un anime. Luego vine a esta página primero a leer y luego empecé a escribir, primero compulsivamente y ahora ya no tanto pero la llama aún está viva.

No estoy seguro porque no soy psicólogo pero creo que mi primer enamoramiento hizo que tenga problemas de confianza respecto a las mujeres. Me cuesta confiar y aún tengo algunas defensas activadas para que no me vuelva a robar el corazón alguien que me vaya a hacer daño y creo, no, estoy segurísimo que a la gran mayoría de los hombres les pasa algo similar.

Ahora digamos que simplemente estoy esperando a que mi Akane parezca en mi vida. Este personaje tiene todo lo que busco en una mujer. Sé que está muy idealizada pero espero encontrar una chica que por lo menos se parezca y no digo físicamente, aunque claro tampoco me voy a quejar si lo hace, todo lo contrario.

Ya me detengo aquí que al final las notas del autor van a ser más largas que el capítulo en sí.

Aurora: jajaja bueno gracias por todo y ya veremos qué hago con los otros fics, tenía pensado empezar otro, esta vez drama/romance pero su planificación se detuvo antes que viera la luz. Ya veremos…

kunoichi Saotome: gracias a ti por leer y dejar un review!

maxhika: me alegro que te gustara, precisamente ese capítulo es de mis favoritos, de lo mejor que he leído en esta página así que entiendo como te sientes xd quizás Akane no es tan bruta pero del punto de vista de Ranma supongo que sí que lo es, tantos mazazos no pueden ser buenos, en fin gracias por tu review!

bry: gracias por tu review, me anima mucho a seguir aunque yo sea un malvado jajaja

Naty: en mi opinión ambos tienen sus momentos y me alegro que te hiciera reír, ese día estaba inspirado jajaja ya veremos que hago con los otros fics, de momento todo sigue igual. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo, la continuación de este, voy a necesitar tu ayuda si te parece bien :D Un beso!

Elena 79: buena señal que te envolviera la lectura jaja gracias por tu review!


	6. Medianoche - Segunda parte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**MEDIANOCHE - Segunda parte**

Con el corazón aún desbocado Akane intentaba dormir. Sentía el suave aliento de Ranma en su frente y una sensación que nunca antes había sentido la llenaba por dentro. Estaba agotada, sus músculos le dolían levemente por la intensidad de la actividad que acababa de realizar. Jamás pensó que eso podría dejarla tan abatida. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver y comprobar de primera mano la potencia física del chico. Parecía insaciable, y eso que era la primera vez de ambos. Aunque siendo honestos ella tampoco se quedó atrás, le demostró que había que tomarla en serio. Pensó que era curioso que aunque sus movimientos eran bruscos y llenos del deseo acumulado durante dos años por una tensión sexual casi inaguantable, dichos movimientos siempre tenían un gran afecto tras ellos; cada caricia, cada apasionado beso…

Desvelada por sus pensamientos Akane casi dio un bote en su sitio cuando Ranma se movió para acercarse más a ella y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sorprendida por la afectividad del chico se preguntó si acciones como esas serían más frecuentes ahora. Esperaba desesperadamente que sí. Una pequeña parte de ella creía que todo volvería a la normalidad, que Ranma volvería a ser el de siempre con ella, que volverían otra vez a los insultos, menosprecios y mazazos. Apartando esos pesimistas pensamientos, muy lentamente para que no se notara que estaba despierta, se acomodó acercándose un poco más a él.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Ranma la besó en la frente. Ella moría por abrir los ojos y devolverle al chico todo el afecto que ella estaba recibiendo, pero tenía miedo a que si lo hacía lo arruinara todo con alguna palabra o gesto desafortunado. Prefirió seguir fingiendo que dormía. Notó cómo el artista marcial se revolvía. Ahora sentía su suave respiración en sus labios. El deseo de dejar de fingir y decirle a Ranma lo que ya hacía tiempo que sentía por él era cada vez mayor. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar y hacerlo Ranma se movió. El chico, apoyado sobre su codo, acercó sus labios a los oídos de Akane, creyendo que ella dormía plácidamente.

— No sabes cómo te quiero — suspiró Ranma en su oído mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente — lo eres todo para mí.

Akane tardó unos segundos en procesar esa información. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Había oído bien? La chica sentía miles de mariposas en su estómago y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ranma se fijó.

— ¿Lo… lo has oído? — oyó preguntar al chico, el nerviosismo apoderándose de él.

Akane, también nerviosa pero aún así sonriendo abrió los ojos y asintió.

— Eh… yo… bueno… creí que… — balbuceó el chico bajo la atenta mirada de Akane.

Sin darle tiempo a continuar Akane se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, tumbando al chico sobre su cama con ella encima. Fue un beso extremadamente suave que duró unos pocos segundos.

— Yo también te quiero — suspiró la chica en los labios de él — ni te imaginas cuánto.

Igual que ella hace unos momentos Ranma tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Si su corazón hasta ahora latía con mucha fuerza ahora más que latir parecía que éste pegaba bombazos.

Sin necesidad de más palabras se volvieron a besar. Lo volvieron a hacer, esta vez muy lentamente, llenándose del afecto más puro, disfrutando con cada roce, llevándose mutuamente al éxtasis. Tenían todo un futuro delante de ellos que esperaban expectantes. Muchas cicatrices que les dejaron sus aventuras y desventuras que aún debían desaparecer, algunas más profundas que otras, pero que sin duda con el tiempo sanarán. Iban a estar el uno al lado del otro, como desde el día en el que se conocieron. Nadie iba a poder romper esa magia.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Vuelvo después de tomarme mi tiempo. Es curioso como estoy un mes desaparecido, vuelvo, escribo un capítulo en una noche, lo subo y vuelvo a desaparecer otro mes. No lo hago adrede, es porque la inspiración me viene a golpes. Aunque ahora creo que seré más constante, ya han vuelto las clases de la universidad. Un poco paradójico que tenga mejor ritmo cuando menos tiempo tengo.

Naty: antes que nada te iba a mandar este capítulo porque al ser una chica entenderías mejor el punto de vista de Akane y me podrías ayudar a hacerlo lo mejor posible pero como ví que ibas a estar fuera la impaciencia pudo conmigo y decidí colgarlo a pelo. Espero que no te molestara. Bueno gracias por los ánimos. Eso ya lo superé hace ya tiempo. / Pues sí, encantado de considerarte mi amiga. Yo igual, aquí para todo lo que necesites. No viene mucho a cuento y ya hace tiempo que ha pasado y quizás ya lo sabes pero en la supercopa de España Cristiano Ronaldo pegó tres puñetazos a un jugador y si quedó tan ancho. Ningún partido de sanción, solo una amarilla. Si no lo has visto búscalo en youtube, fliparás. Lo hace Suárez y le prohiben volver a jugar al fútbol. Ahora que lo pienso el jugador al que golpeó es Godín jajaja los uruguayos estáis por todos lados. Espero que te hayan ido muy bien los exámenes! Un abrazo!

BobV: thank you! Glad you liked it! I must say I've seen many of your reviews here and there and you have a very good English. I just checked your profile and saw that you have a few projects coming. I'm willing to read them!

kunoichi saotome: ay gracias por todo lo que dices! No sé, es que no me gusta leer dramas, son demasiado tristes y siempre digo que muchos me parecen demasiado forzados. El fic ese del que hablé es un capítulo de uno que se llama Possibly Maybe, está en inglés, es un fic que se parece a este, oneshots sin relación entre ellos, todo happy flowers hasta que llegas a un capítulo que se llama algo del té, no me acuerdo muy bien y ZASCA a llorar. En fin, un abrazo!

bry: gracias por todo lo que dices! son cosas de la vida, hay que seguir avanzando. Lo mío ya está superado. El tiempo lo cura todo. Me dí cuenta que por ella no valía la pena sufrir. Bueno espero que todo te vaya bien y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas. Un abrazo enorme! Cuidate!

Guest: muchas gracias por tu review. Ambos estamos igual. Personalmente lo mío está superado, ahora falta encontrar a mi media naranja, pero cada vez lo veo más difícil. Un abrazo y espero que encuentres a tu Ranma!


	7. Embraceable You (YT2)

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**EMBRACEABLE YOU (YT2)**

_Este capítulo es una traducción literal del inglés al español del capítulo 2: 'Embraceable You', del FF 'Your touch' escrito por Jeremy Harper._

_NOTA: el título es a la vez una expresión propia de la lengua inglesa que no existe en español, y es el nombre de una canción, así que no tiene traducción adecuada._

_NOTA 2: este fic de Jeremy Harper aparte de ser de lo mejor que he leído en esta página es de un perfil similar a este, así que seguramente lo voy a traducir todo. Al lado del título pongo Your Touch (YT) y el número del capítulo por si lo queréis leer seguido._

El ruido típico de un combate resonaba de el Dojo Tendo: potentes gritos femeninos; el sonido seco de la ropa al tensarse cuando se lanza un puñetazo o una patada; el chasquido de los golpes piel contra piel; los rítmicos pisotones de pies desnudos. Dentro del dojo Akane sonreía mientras lanzaba otro ataque a Ranma. Por una vez su prometido había aceptado practicar con ella de una forma mínimamente seria. Sin duda no lo estaba dando todo, y esquivaba más de lo que bloqueaba, pero no estaba jugando su típico juego de mantener la distancia de ella. En su lugar estaba intentando pillarla desprevenida, intentando desequilibrarla, y cuando lo conseguía le daba un golpecito en sus oberturas. Eso ocurrió con una frustrante frecuencia en el inicio de la práctica, pero Akane rápidamente corrigió los errores en su defensa que Ranma estaba señalando y corrigiendo. Ella se percató que los ojos de Ranma brillaron con aprobación cuando le era más difícil encontrar sus aperturas, y su sonrisa, aunque presumida, también parecía orgullosa.

Akane lanzó una secuencia de tres puñetazos apuntados al torso de Ranma en un intento de abrir su guardia. Él los bloqueó con facilidad y contraatacó lanzando un golpe a su cabeza. Ella se agachó y aprovechó su situación para intentar barrer a Ranma con su pierna. El chico pegó un salto mortal hacia atrás por encima de su pierna, y Akane lo imitó y casi no pudo esquivar una patada que Ranma había incorporado en su salto. Volviendo a ponerse derecha fue otra vez a la carga, el chico ya estaba en guardia esperando un nuevo ataque, entonces sonó el cronómetro que habían preparado señalando el final del combate. Los dos jóvenes se relajaron. Ranma se puso a estirar sus brazos.

— No esta mal, Akane — dijo el chico — no está nada mal...

Akane se tensó involuntariamente, esperando el comentario que haría que el cumplido, más que eso, fuera todo lo contrario. Nunca llegó. La sonrisa de Ranma era cálida, en sus ojos se reflejaba una honesta admiración. Akane inclinó su cabeza tímidamente hacia adelante.

— Gracias, Ranma.

— Vamos a hacer un kata... para relajar los músculos.

Él empezó y Akane lo siguió copiando todos su movimientos. Estuvieron así durante cinco minutos, en silencio y al unísono, sintiendo la tensión escaparse de sus músculos con ese simple ejercicio. Terminaron cara a cara haciéndose una reverencia mutuamente. Akane sonrió a Ranma, y él le devolvió su sonrisa durante un instante, después su boca se arqueó y su expresión se volvió pensativa, casi nostálgica.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella. Él desvió la mirada, sus mejillas rápidamente obtuvieron un color rojizo.

— Sí — respondió él con una mano recorriendo su pelo — estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en algo, eso es todo.

— ¿Oh? ¿En qué?

Ranma empezó a inquietarse.

— Acabo de recordar cuando volví de pelear contra Herb… Cómo me diste la bienvenida.

— Oh… — ahora era Akane la que se sonrojaba. Inclinó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

— Sí. Yo… — Ranma dudó. El tono de su voz disminuyó a un suspiro, pero aún así Akane lo oyó — realmente me gustó.

Los dos jóvenes estaban completamente ruborizados, mirando por todos los rincones del dojo exceptuando al otro. De repente Ranma negó con la cabeza.

— Soy un imbécil — murmuró antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Él se detuvo cuando Akane agarró el borde de la manga de su camisa. La mirada que ella le ofrecía estaba llena de ternura, sus ojos brillaban con un anhelo que nunca antes había visto en ella. La chica se acercó, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de él. Descansó su cabeza en el amplio pecho del chico, sonriendo al oír el latido de su corazón.

Ranma se quedó helado en el abrazo de Akane, aún no se creía lo que sus ojos veían. Tomarla de la mano fue una cosa, pero esto… otra vez. Él esperó ser molido a escombros por ser un pervertido, y otra vez había interpretado mal a su prometida. Un poco de sentimiento de culpa lo hizo sentir que no lo merecía; él empezó a intentar separarse de su abrazo, pero ella presionaba más contra él, su agarre estrechándose y dejando un suspiro de satisfacción. Ranma volvió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrándose, el afectuoso y gratuito gesto de Akane dispersando su culpabilidad y atrevimiento. El tacto con su cuerpo, suave y a la vez tan fuerte, tan cerca de él... nada que había sentido antes se comparaba a eso. Levantó sus brazos, rodeando sus hombros, devolviéndole el abrazo. Ella volvió a suspirar, revolviéndose un poco contra él, acariciando lentamente con la mano arriba y abajo en su espalda.

Una eternidad demasiado corta pasó, y tras un último apretón se separaron. A Ranma le parecía que Akane brillaba, su sonrisa un rayo de Sol.

— Nos vemos dentro, Ranma — murmuró la chica.

Cuando le pasó por el lado ella acarició la mejilla del chico con el dorso de su mano. Cuando salió, Ranma se sentó en el suelo, disfrutando de la calidez de su euforia.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Preveo que este fic se va a transformar en uno en el que interactuamos autor y lectores de una forma más intensa que lo habitual como ya he hecho previamente. Y eso me gusta. Aquí va lo que quiero decir hoy.

He empezado a escribir un nuevo fic, se llama "Tierra quemada", los que habéis visitado mi perfil recientemente seguro que lo habéis visto nombrado porque hace ya tiempo que lo tenía planteado, pero sólo hace unos días que lo he empezado a escribir. Se tratará de un drama/romance y como siempre será de nuestra pareja favorita. Será un M. De momento sólo tengo escrito medio prólogo y será de los que tardan en actualizarse porque este me lo voy a tomar en serio, haciéndolo lo más profesionalmente posible, con capítulos largos y una trama elaborada de verdad (por lo menos más que en mis otros fics).

Estoy volviendo a mi antiguo ritmo de escritura y no estoy seguro que eso sea bueno porque como pierda demasiado tiempo y no estudie lo suficiente en la universidad se me van a comer vivo. Mi universidad es como una jungla y aún tengo que aprender a sobrevivir en ella. No estoy exagerando. En mi facultad cada año se apuntan unos cuatrocientos alumnos y de éstos sólo unos doscientos-doscientos cincuenta pasan de primer curso (y de estos, que lo hayan aprobado todo a la primera unos 50-70). Cuando nos enseñaron esas estadísticas casi me da algo. Os lo podéis imaginar: exámenes que no aprueba NADIE de la clase, temario que daría para una asignatura entera comprimido en un par de meses, etc. Es algo paradójico que mi facultad organice la fiesta universitaria más grande de Europa todos los años. Se nos va la pinza.

Por último, volviendo a un tema del que ya he hablado antes, está el fandom de Ranma ½ en general. Es algo cansino y me va desgastando las ganas de seguir aquí. Aquí predominan los fics donde Ranma es un imbécil y Akane una santa y la situación va a hacer que él acabe a sus pies por ella. Siempre lo mismo. También he visto numerosas veces gente que dice que este fandom es machista. Pero luego Ranma siempre es promiscuo y egoísta (cuando en realidad él y el doctor Tofu son los únicos hombres decentes de la serie) y Akane la que todo lo hace bien y nunca haría daño a nadie. A veces por aquí parece que tener pene es un crimen, que por tener uno ya eres así como caracterizan a Ranma y todos los demás hombres son así. No veo machismo en eso, más bien todo lo contrario. Para describir el fandom usaría la palabra sexista más que machista. Sin ánimos de ofender esto que acabo de contar en mi opinión se acentúa con muchas escritoras latinas (no os déis todas por aludidas, sé que no siempre es así). ¿Tan malos son los hombres por allí en el hemisferio sur que hay esta visión de nosotros? Bueno ya me pongo a responder reviews que me voy por las ramas.

Aurora: jajaja como dirían algunos: no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda! :D vuelvo con más fuerzas que nunca (si los exámenes y demás me lo permiten). Como siempre gracias por tu review. No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me sacas una sonrisa jajaja. Un abrazo!

rya16: gracias por todo lo que dices! me alegra mucho que te guste. Un abrazo!:D

Bry: otra vez gracias por lo que dices. Si hubiera más lectoras como tú sin duda estaría todo el día escribiendo jajaja me anima mucho leer tus reviews. Bueno, qué te parece lo del nuevo fic? creo que te va a gustar:D Un abrazo! Me sabe mal dejarte una respuesta tan corta tras los parrafazos que me dejas tú pero no se que decir . bueno te voy a volver a decir que gracias por tus reviews y tu constante apoyo. Otro abrazo!

Astron: muchas gracias:)


End file.
